<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дойди со мной до крыльца by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488028">Дойди со мной до крыльца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020'>fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanvids, Melodrama, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Исходники: «Смерть приходит в Пемберли», «Безумцы»</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дойди со мной до крыльца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Исходники: «Смерть приходит в Пемберли», «Безумцы»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>